


Telling Mrs Hudson

by loveanddeathandartandtaxes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only fair that she know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Mrs Hudson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sappy Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40789) by stitchy. 



"Mrs Hudson?" John knocked on the doorframe and leaned in. “I just…”

“Oh, hello, deary, come in. I’m just putting the kettle on.”

“Ah, no, I can’t stay. I just got in; have to get upstairs before Himself comes searching for me.” He tugged at his collar nervously, although Sherlock had been careful placing lovebites. Mrs Hudson tittered merrily.

“No worries, love, I won’t keep you. Don’t want to cause a domestic,” she smiled.

“We’re… It’s not-” he started automatically, but stopped himself. “No, wait. We are. It is,” he amended. “But if he has a strop about me coming upstairs two minutes late, we _will_ be having words.” Rubbing his temples, he peered up through his fingers to see her fluttering one hand in front of her grin, the other waving aimlessly.

“Oh, John!”

“I’m not good at this sort of thing, but I just wanted to - tell you. You’ve been… Well. My mum passed years back, and I thought I was doing alright without her. But - you make rather a good mum for a ridiculous army doctor. So…”

“John.”

There was no time to turn before long arms embraced him. He lifted a hand to stroke Sherlock’s fingers with his own. A soft kiss tickled the shell of his ear. Mrs Hudson’s eyes glistened.

“She knows now; stop babbling.”

[ ](http://stitchlock.tumblr.com/post/79841438664/hug-thanks-for-1-000-followers-you-sure-do)


End file.
